Seijuu Sentai Gingaman
Gingaman redirects here. For the evil Sentai that appeared in Fiveman, see Ginga Sentai Gingaman. is Toei Company Limited's 22nd production of the Super Sentai television series. Its footage has been used in the American series Power Rangers Lost Galaxy. Plot 3,000 years ago, the Balban space pirates invaded Earth. The Starbeasts and the first Gingaman, warriors of the Ginga Forest, fought them with the mystical power called Earth and eventually were able to imprison them. Subsequently, the Ginga people cloaked their forest within boundaries and passed on the duty of Ginga warriors through generations. Hyuuga, Hayate, Gouki, Hikaru and Saya are chosen as the 133rd generation of warriors of the Starbeast Swords. Ryouma is very happy that his elder brother Hyuuga succeeds to the honorable title. While Elder Orghi holds the succession ceremony of the Starbeast Swords, an earthquake breaks the seal of Balban. Orghi orders the 133rd generation of warriors to get the GingaBraces hidden in Roaring Mountain. However, the Balban attacks them to prevent the birth of the new Gingaman. During the battle, Hyuuga gets shallowed into a crack in the ground which Captain Zahab of the Balban created. Becoming enraged, Ryouma activates his Earth power and awakens the GingaBraces. The Gingaman fight together with the Starbeasts against the Balban, who desire to revive the Demon Beast Daitanix, on whose "corpse" they built their castle. Characters Gingamen Ginga Forest *Elder Orghi (1, 2 & 50) *Wisdom Tree Moak (3-48 & 50) *Fairy Bokku *Miharu Other Allies *Haruhiko Aoyama *Yuuta Aoyama *Suzuko Mizusawa *Shunsuke Kishimoto *Krantz (19, 25) *Degius (40) *Denji Sentai Megaranger *Kyukyu Sentai GoGoFive Villains Space Pirates Balban *Captain Zahab *Steerwoman Shelinda (1-49, Gingaman vs. Megaranger) *The Barban Army Generals (1-49, Gingaman vs. Megaranger) **Gun Boss Sambash (1-12, 18, Gingaman vs. Megaranger) ***Sambash Majin Gang ****Kolshizer (2, 19 & Gingaman vs. Megaranger) ****Rigurou (3) ****Dreddredder (4) ****Bucter (5 & Gingaman vs. Megaranger) ****Tagredor (6 & 7) ****Torbador (7, 19 & Gingaman vs. Megaranger) ****Dolmar (8) ****Mandiger (9, 19 & Gingaman vs. Megaranger) ****Sutoijii (10) ****Neikaa (11, Gingaman vs. Megaranger) ****Gurinjii (12) **Sword General Budoh (1-3, 12-24, Gingaman vs. Megaranger) ***Budoh Majin Mob ****Komuhachi (2, 12-13 & Gingaman vs. Megaranger) ****Fudasoushou (14) ****Kemuemon (15 & Gingaman vs. Megaranger) ****Amehoshi (16) ****Kugutsudayuu (17) ****Kairikibou (18 & Gingaman vs. Megaranger) ****Onimaru & Yamimaru (24 & Gingaman vs. Megaranger) ****Budoh Majin Mob's Four Shoguns *****Sunabakutou (19) *****Hyoudogasa (20) *****Houretsudou (21) *****Dotoumusha (22 & 23) **Spectral Empress Iliess (1-34, Gingaman vs. Megaranger)/Evil Empress Iliess (34) ***Iliess Majin Tribe ****Medoumedou (2, 19, 23 & 24) ****Wangawanga (25, 34 & Gingaman vs. Megaranger) ****Geltgelt (26 & Gingaman vs. Megaranger) ****Morgumorgu (27 & 34) ****Hielahiela (28, 34 & Gingaman vs. Megaranger) ****Barukibaruki (30 & 34) ****Gaaragaara (31, 34 & Gingaman vs. Megaranger) ****Merudameruda (32) ****Desphias (33) **Destruction King Battobas (1-49, Gingaman vs. Megaranger) ***Dark Merchant Biznella (29-47)/Majin Biznella (47) ***Battobas Majin Corps ****Dangs (2, 44 & Gingaman vs. Megaranger) ****Bammers (35 & Gingaman vs. Megaranger) ****Bombs (36 & Gingaman vs. Megaranger) ****Gobies (37) ****Magdus (38 & Gingaman vs. Megaranger) ****Bazoogas (39 & Gingaman vs. Megaranger) ****Chainzaws (45, Gingaman vs. Megaranger) ****Zakkasu (46) ****Mizziles (48) *Captain Gregory (Gingaman vs. Megaranger) *Seamen Yartots Demon Beasts *Demon Beast Daitanix (1-43) **Earth Demon Beast (44-50) *Demon Beast Daitanix II (Gingaman vs. Megaranger) *Demon Beast Fortress Ghelmadix (Gingaman vs. Megaranger) Wicked Electric Kingdom Nezirejia *Hizumina (Gingaman vs. Megaranger) Other Villains *Barreled Scholar Bucrates (1-35)/Pucorpse Bucrates (37-49) Arsenal *Starbeast Swords/Flashing Starbeast Swords *Ginga Braces *Mechanical Blade Kiba **Kiba Cutter **Kiba Shot **Kiba Claw **Kiba Knives **Kiba Arrow *Beast Attack Rods *Bull Riot *Beast Armor Shine **Beast Armor Claws *Knight Axe Vehicles *Beast Racehorses **Red Spark **Green Wind **Blue Horizon **Yellow Thunder **Pink Flower *Mobile Steed Galeo Pulsar Mecha Themes and Motifs *The main theme for Seijuu Sentai Gingaman uses various motifs of classical elements; such as pirates (for the main antagonists), horsemen, legendary elements (knights, warriors, etc) and elements found in the older Sentai shows from the '70's to '80's. *When you see the Gingamen on their horses, this is a sign and concept of horsemanship. Episodes Songs *'Opening': Seijuu Sentai Gingaman *'Ending': Hadashi no Kokoro de *'Mecha Themes': Misetsukero Seijuu Tamashi!; Ginga no Ouja Gingaioh; Araburu! Gasshin Juushi BullTaurus; GigaRhinos! GigaPhoenix! GigaBitus! *''Mugendai no Yuuki'' *''Hoshi ni Hikari de'' *''Ginga Tensei! Jikuu wo Kotaete'' *''Kiba wo Muke!'' *''GingaPink Saya・Hana no Senshi'' Cast Main cast * Ryouma: * Hayate: (now known simply as Koji) * Gouki: * Hikaru: * Saya, Misaki Hoshino: * Hyuuga: * Haruhiko Aoyama: * Yuuta Aoyama: * Suzuko Mizusawa: * Shunsuke Kishimoto: * Elder Oogi: * Miharu: * Moak: * Bokku: * BullBlack: * Krantz: * Zahab: * Steerwoman Shelinda: * Bucrates: * Sambash: * Budoh: * Iliess: * Battobas: * Biznella: * Narrator: Suit Actors * GingaRed, Bull Taurus, GingaLeon: * GingaRed, GingaLeon: * Budoh, Biznella, GingaRed: * GingaGreen, Gingalcon, GingaRhinos: * GingaBlue, Gingarilla, Gingaioh/Shine Armor Gingaioh, Zahab: * GingaYellow, GingaVerick, Giga Phoenix: * GingaPink, Gingat, Heavy Knight: * Sambash, Black Knight: * Gingaioh/Shine Armor Gingaioh: * Iliess: * Battobas: * Bucrates: Stage Shows * Gingaman Stage Show at Red Heroes Korakuen Yuenchi * Gingaman Stage Show at Double Hero Korakuen Yuenchi Notes *While this isn't the first Sentai series to have a Power-up Transformation, it was the first to have said Power-up that lasted throughout the series, the Beast Armor Shine. The first was Megaranger with the Mega Tector, although it was only used for Denji Sentai Megaranger vs. Carranger. *Gingaman is the second Sentai team to have their team-up with their predecessors take place after the end of their own series. The first being J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai. *Gingaman is not only the first Sentai season since Jetman to feature "-man" in the title, but also the last one to do so. **Thus, this makes Gingaman the only "-man" titled series to be adapted into Power Rangers; as Jetman was a series before the first adaptation. *''Gingaman'' begins a stretch of Sentai where the three main colors (Red, Blue, Yellow) are all male, which lasts through Gaoranger to a count of four. This is the longest run of male Sentai in these positions since the four series stretch from Denziman through Dynaman. **On the other hand, the Power Ranger equivalents all had female Yellows. * Originally, Gingaman was planned to be called Seijuu Sentai Gaoranger. However, due to animation company Sunrise releasing Yuusha-Oh GaoGaiGar at the same time, Toei felt that they would be competing badly and they changed the name of the series. Gaoranger would ultimately be the name of the 2001 Sentai and would feature a homage to GaoGaiGar in the form of GaoKing. Also, it was at one point going to be called Seijuu Sentai Bioranger, though this was scrapped due to it sounding too similiar to Bioman.http://risingsuntokusatsu.com/?p=1568 * Gingaman is also the second team to feature predecessors and successors to the current team, the first being Dairanger. References See Also External links *[http://super-sentai.net/sentai/gingaman.html Seijuu Sentai Gingaman] at super-sentai.net *'' '' at *[http://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/星獣戦隊ギンガマン Seijuu Sentai Gingaman] at Japanese Wikipedia Category:Sentai Season Category:Wild Beast *